Delta Company
{|style="width:100%; color:#FFF;" | *Elite Infantry Unit *Espionage |garrison= |motto=''Composuerunt in Occulto'' (Forged in Secret) |size=300 |commander= * Director Jazmine Utah *Project Head Andrew Johnson |subs= |status=Active }} The ORION Generation-III, Class IV, more commonly known as the SPARTAN-III Delta Company, was a secret class of Spartan super-soldiers created by the to serve as their own elite force, unbeknownst to the rest of . Formed from the consenting candidates in late- , the trainees were raised in an isolated facility on for seven years of training. Due to the odd circumstances that influenced the program, Delta Company's training regime and candidate requirements were unrecognisable from previous generations; they were intended to be used as much as against human forces as well as soldiers, and many genetic requirements previously used were relaxed to maximize the number of possible recruits. History Selection |We aren't getting young, Kurt, and we're sure ain't a growing population. We can't afford to be picky, especially when our most populated worlds are on the brink of destruction. We need more recruits than ever, and we can't rely on safety protocols to produce more Spartans.| |Colonel, don't tell me what you're suggesting you are. Those restrictions are in place to get the very most success we can!|Both leaders of the SPARTAN-III program argue over the selection protocols.}} Though the selection process for the future members of Delta Company was in a process of rushing in 2551 to 2552, the origins of the selection could be found four years before. With Gamma Company's training well underway, agents from Section-II began analysing data from the recent 2545 Human Citizen Census and the on-going vaccination programs to find possible candidates who may fulfill the age range that was sort after in earlier companies. Those who met the genetic profile sought were then organised by the likelihood their planet would be invaded by the Covenant, then the risk of how likely their home cities or towns would be chosen as targets for the Covenant. As time went on, measures were put in place to ensure what as many potential candidates survived, including organising what few BRUTUS agents remained to guarantee their safety. To avoid losing track of the candidates in other orphanages across the remaining worlds, as what happened to previous companies in the past, they were injected with a newly-developed organic tracking solution into their bloodstream. This was all completed by 2549, when enough possible candidates had been surveyed that made the fourth company viable. When 2551 came around, however, enough problems arose that required another validation of the remaining candidates on the list. This was caused by two main problems. Firstly, while ONI was successful at guaranteeing the safety of most of the candidates, a small portion were located on worlds that had not been attacked but bypassed by the Covenant fleets. This made those candidates harder to interview and retrieve, much less want to leave in the first place, resulting in them being cut from the list. Secondly and most significantly was Ambrose's research into augmentation failures. He released a new set of required genetic markers based on incompatible gene sequences which led to their bodies rejecting the drugs, resulting in a complete reevaluation of the candidates. When all this was finished, the amount of children compatible dropped from just over three hundred to half that number. With the future of his brainchild now in risk, it didn't take long for Ackerson to find out. Training Role Argumentation Equipment Organisation and Personnel Recruits= *Deryck-D096 *Daiki-D217 |-| Teams= *Team Neutron **Deryck-D096 **Joyce-D264 **Tor-D191 **Avgust-D354 **Dennis-D289 |-| Staff & Trainers= *Kyle-B115 *Ren-072 |-| Category:Delta Company